(not) Erase
by depitannabelle
Summary: Dyne tahu betul bagaimana kisah asmaranya yang cukup gila ini berjalan. Meskipun mereka sudah saling memiliki, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada yang lain dalam hati mereka. Jimin yang sudah cukup nyaman dengan Jisung setelah pendekatan selama ia masih berpacaran dengan Dyne, begitu pula Dyne yang memang mengagumi Namjoon sejak awal pertemuannya. Kurang kepekaan adalah masa


(not) Erase

Original story by Depit

Rating : T

Genre : Drama-Romance?

Cast : Dyne Jung (OC) – Park Jimin and other.

Disc : Pemain hanyalah milik Tuhan, dan cerita ini juga sama, lalu disalurkan melalui saya.

Warning : Maaf bila typo bertebaran! Don't siders!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Dyne." sapa Jimin pagi ini, bertemu dengan orang yang pernah -bahkan hingga sekarang menemani harinya. Sebuah kebetulan, mungkin.

Dyne tersenyum, membalas sapaan Jimin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini dengannya. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti biasanya.

Putus.

"Jimin, kau semakin kurus saja ya? Masih galau sama gebetan barunya?" tanya Dyne, eum.. Lebih tepatnya mungkin sindiran untuknya. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka putus karena adanya orang ketiga. Tidak sama sekali.

"Dyne makin cantik juga. Namjoon pasti makin sayang." jawab Jimin, menanggapi sindiran tersebut. Ya, dia peka. Gadis itu tertawa sejenak.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan, Jisung? Asyik?"

"Ya, dia asik."

"Sudah pasti. Secara, dia sudah lama menyukaimu sebelum putus dari Namjoon."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, jika boleh jujur. Aku lebih memilihmu yang waktu itu sedang kesal padaku."

Flashback jadinya. Dyne tahu betul bagaimana kisah asmaranya yang cukup gila ini berjalan. Meskipun mereka sudah saling memiliki, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada yang lain dalam hati mereka. Jimin yang sudah cukup nyaman dengan Jisung setelah pendekatan selama ia masih berpacaran dengan Dyne, begitu pula Dyne yang memang mengagumi Namjoon sejak awal pertemuannya. Kurang kepekaan adalah masalahnya.

"Ehem-" Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Dyne, "Mau minum kopi bersama? Kali ini gratis untukmu." tawaran ini seringkali ia tolak semenjak putus, namun kali ini-

"Sarapan roti saja boleh?" -Dyne menerimanya, kebetulan pagi ini dia belum menyentuh sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh mamanya. Dan lebih memilih jalan pagi di hari libur begini.

Jimin mengangguk, "Everything is for you, babe." dia menyeringai, sedikit menggoda Dyne.

"Dasar pendek!" tak lupa ditambahi pukulan dahsyat mendarat dipunggung Jimin. Dan- pria itu sedikit meringis, tetapi dia senang melihat raut wajah gadis yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya. Terlihat bahagia setelah apa yang telah berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dyne pikir, Jimin akan membencinya setelah seminggu ini terkesan menghindar. Memang sengaja dilakukannya demi menetralisir keadannya yang kacau.

"Jadi, kau menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan denganku?" Jimin mengambil kesimpulan menyebalkan bagi Dyne, bukan begitu. Tapi, dia malah bilang.

"Iya, aku menyesal. Bahkan aku ingin memukulmu terus rasanya." Dyne bercanda sebenarnya, tidak peduli nantinya Jimin menanggapi serius.

"Lagipula, hubungan kita tidak jelas. Kau sering kencan dengan Namjoon. Karena kesal akhirnya aku menemui Jisung. Ide untuk berselingkuh begitu hampir membuatku gila!"

Dyne hampir tersedak saat meminum minuman yang disediakan Dyne sebelumnya. Terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Tapi, kau menikmatinya bukan? Selingkuh tanpa harus ku marahi lalu menyakiti perasaanku." –Dyne menjeda kalimatnya, "Ya, kan?"

Ya, Jimin tahu itu. Itu juga karena ide gila gadis tersebut, kan? Dyne berpacaran dengan Jimin, namun keduanya boleh tidak saling mengklaim bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan. Dan juga jika ingin selingkuh, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik tinggal menunggu izin saja.

"Sadarlah, kau juga pernah meyakitiku." Jimin mengingatkan, sudah jelas Dyne mengetahuinya.

"Lalu, mana hidangan penutupnya?" tunjuk Dyne pada makanannya, Jimin mengacak surai hitam kemerahan milik gadis itu.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dyne. Mengecup kening, hidung, hingga terakhir bibir ranum milik Dyne yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya.

"Sudah. Bisa-bisa usahaku bangkrut nanti."

"Dasar pendek! Jangan mencium sembarangan."

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya saling diam. Dyne sibuk melanjutkan sarapannya, Jimin tiba-tiba terfokus pada sebuah objek yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

Kekasihnya, Jisung. Datang bersama kekasih Dyne, Namjoon. "Sepertinya kita terjebak nostalgia." mendengar itu, Dyne langsung menatap Jmin. Alisnya saling bertautan, dengan mulut yang masih menahan rotinya. "Itu-"

Dyne mengikuti kemana arah tunjuk Jimin, dan- ya, dia melihat kedua insan itu sedang bersama. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia menelan rotinya perlahan, "Kau dan Jisung ada rencana reunian bersama mantan kekasih?" tuduhnya, kecurigaannya muncul kembali mengingat kejadian yang sudah-sudah.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu jika ia akan kemari." jelas Jimin yang terlihat kurang serius, menambah kecurigaan dalam diri Dyne. "Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Baiklah, Dyne percaya saja. Sepertinya Jimin memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Begini, yang lebih dulu berpacaran dengan kekasih orang itu siapa? Kau kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu kau juga sama saja. Dyne dan Jimin putus setelah itu."

Kira-kira itulah yang mereka dengar, meski jarak duduk mereka cukup jauh. Namun, berhubung ditempat ini belum ramai. Jadi, suara Jisung yang memang sulit dikontrol dapat terdengar.

"Jisung bodoh, ya?" tanya Dyne menahan tawanya, Jimin mengangguk pasti.

"Iya. Namjoon juga sama." jawab Jimin sedikit kesal, mereka putus bukan karena itu. Tapi, karena sudah merasa bosan menjalani ide gila yang seharusnya tidak disetujui sejak awal.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus membawa Jisung ke rumah sakit, semoga dia tidak melakukan hal gila lagi bersamamu."

Setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan perbincangan itu sampai siang. Dan, Jisung maupun Namjoon juga tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengantarkan Dyne kembali ke rumahnya, setelah mengajak mantan kekasihnya itu ke caffenya tadi cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya semuanya sudah cukup jelas, dan keduanya berharap akan lebih serius lagi nantinya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, pendek –eh, Jimin." Dyne menarik kembali panggilan sayangnya kepada Jimin. Dan mungkin itu sudah hak milik Jisung.

"Iya, sama-sama cantik." Jimin menorehkan senyuman manisnya, "Kau tidak menyuruhku bertamu dulu dan menemui ayahmu?"

"Ayahku bekerja, Jim. Ibuku juga sepertinya."

"Jadi, kau sendirian?"

Diam dulu, Dyne harus berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya. "Sudah sana pulang," niatnya bukan mengusir, namun terdengarnya begitu.

"Baiklah aku pulang." Jimin agak kecewa, sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi dengan Dyne. Biasanya jika libur begini, mereka akan menjalani seharian penuh dengan candaan atau bahkan suasana romantis yang menurut keduanya memuakan itu hadir didalamnya.

Jimin sudah pergi dari hadapannya, Dyne memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan sudah disambut oleh ibunya yang berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah tadi kusuruh sarapan? Lalu, kau pergi kemana? Dan bukankah tadi Jimin? Kenapa tidak-"

Sebelum ibunya bicara panjang lebar lagi, Dyne langsung memeluknya erat. "Eh? Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu tak digubrisnya. Dyne semakin erat memeluk ibunya. Selanjutnya, ibunya terkejut.

Dyne, menangis. Hingga isakannya dapat terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Dia hanya -ingin.

Ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk disana. Akhirnya Dyne melepaskan pelukannya pada sang mama. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya? Sekarang kita bersahabat, oke? Love you.." –Jimin

Dyne terkekeh disela airmatanya mengalir kembali, "Dasar bodoh!" ia senang bila begini akhirnya. Dari awal memang keduanya sudah cukup nyaman bersahabat. Hingga menumbuhkan rasa cinta, keduanya malah sedikit canggung. "Love you too.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Eh gile ini gajepiks:' why? Ini boleh ngerombang langsung setelah post naskah aslinya di fb gue:' dan- castnya juga beda. Err, mind to review broh? :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?" Jisung bertanya setelah terduduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon –mantan kekasihnya. Sebelumnya ia diberitahu untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. "Masih membahas tentang hubungan kita? Bukankah kita sudah-"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku masih sempat merasa bersalah." Namjoon memandang lurus tepat ke manik hitam milik Jisung, sedangkan pemiliknya langsung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia lelah. Pria bermarga Kim itu masih saja memikirkan hal yang tidak harus dipikirkan.

"Ingat ya Kim Namjoon-" tanpa sadar suara Jisung meninggi, "Mereka putus karena sudah lelah menjalani hubungannya. Bukan karena kau maupun aku." Namjoon hanya menghela napas.

"Begini, yang lebih dulu berpacaran dengan kekasih orang itu siapa? Kau kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu kau juga sama saja. Dyne dan Jimin putus setelah itu."

Jisung tercekat, ia sedikit tidak menyangka jika –ide untuk selingkuh satu sama lain itu berakibat buruk. Ya, meski dari awal dia tahu. Tapi, ia pikir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena, Dyne sendiri menyetujuinya. Dan dapat beradaptasi dengan itu.

Namjoon menggenggam jemari Jisung, diusapnya perlahan. "Sekarang, kita jalani masing-masing hubungan kita. Jangan ada ide gila lain lagi diantara kau dan juga Dyne. Mengerti?" Jisung menunduk sejenak, menetralisir rasa sesak didadanya. Kemudian mendongak, dan menatap Namjoon.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk semuanya.."

Dan semenjak itu, mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya. Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang sesungguhnya. Kedekatan mereka masih berlanjut entah sampai kapan, janjinya sampai maut yang memisahkan. Begitu keinginan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Review please:'

KriSar juga boleh:'

Depitannabelle

Senin, 11 Januari 2016

20:35


End file.
